Don't You Cry Your Heart Out x Cody Simpson FanFic
by FrontPorchandOneMoreKiss
Summary: "Antoinette!" My mom called from downstairs. "Yes, mother?" I answered. "My friend, Angie, is visiting for the summer! She's also bringing her son!" My mom said. "Have you ever heard of Cody Simpson?"
1. Don't Expect Me To Stay

Pt 1: Don't Expect Me To Stay

•Antoinette•

"Antoinette! Come here, I have some exciting news to tell you!" My mother called from downstairs.  
>"Coming, mother!" I ran down the stairs, finding my mother in the tv room, getting my 2 year old sister ready for a nap. "Yes?"<br>"Do you remember all those stories from high school I told you about with my friend, Angie?" She asked.  
>"Ugh, yes. Why?"<br>"Well, you're finally going to get to meet her! She's visiting for a while and staying in the hotel down the block." My mom cried. "Isn't that great?"  
>I let out a small groan. "Mom, you know I'm not that social."<br>"Yes, I know, but this could help you become more social! She also has a son who's coming, too. Have you heard of Cody Simpson?" Mother asked, cocking her head to one side.  
>Cody Simpson… Cody Simpson… The name did sound familiar… But I didn't want a guy around. I was perfectly happy with being alone. Other than my sister, Autumn, but you get my point.<br>"Uhh, it sounds familiar, but I'm not quite sure." I said.  
>"Ok, well, I have to put Autumn down for her nap."<br>"Kay." I sat down on the couch and flipped to ABC Family. Cyberbully was on. I thought more about the boy Mom has told me about… I knew I had heard the name somewhere… Cody Simpson…

•Cody•

"Cody, are you packed?" My mom asked, leaning against the side of my doorway.  
>"Almost, Mom." I answered. We were going away for the summer to visit one of my mom's old friends, Christie. She had a daughter, too, which, although it goes against boy nature, I wasn't too thrilled about. I didn't understand why I was going instead of Alli. She's a girl, I'm a guy. Maybe it was just one of my mom's lame attempts to hook me up with someone. I don't know. All I knew was this summer definitely wasn't going to be my best.<p>

After almost 15 hours of flying from LA, we finally arrived in Gold Coast, Australia. Here, it was 11 in the morning… The day after we had left. I had slept a lot during the flight, but I still had terrible jet lag. After getting off of the plane and unpacked, we headed over to Christie's house.  
>DING DONG.<br>My mom rang the door bell and the door opened immediately, almost as if she had been waiting at the door for our arrival.  
>"Angie!"<br>"Christie!"  
>The two moms exchanged hugs before Christie called her daughter to greet us.<p>

•Antoinette•

DING DONG. The doorbell rang, waking me up. Great. I quickly got up, changed into a tie dyed crop top and light wash shorts. I was in the middle of brushing my hair when I heard my mom calling me. Well, here comes torture. I went downstairs and walked towards the door to see a blonde woman talking to my mom and a blond boy standing there awkwardly. So, that's who Cody Simpson is! I remembered my friend showing me a picture of him, telling me how much she was in love with him and his songs. Although he hadn't said anything yet, he seemed like one of those trouble makers who always got what he wanted.  
>"Antoinette, this is Angie and Cody!" My mother said once she noticed I was there. "Angie, Cody, this is my daughter, Antoinette."<br>"Nice to meet you, Antoinette. Such a pretty name!" Angie said.  
>"Thanks." I said flatly.<br>"Angie and I are going out for brunch. Would you guys like to come?" Mom asked.  
>"No thanks." Cody and I said at the same time.<br>"Ok, well, I'll take Autumn with us. You guys can get to know eachother!" Mother said excitedly.  
>"Uh huh…" I made it pretty obvious I didn't want them here, but apparently Angie and Mom were too blind by each other's company to see it. Hopefully, Cody got the idea. I turned around and headed to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.<br>"Antoinette, huh?" Cody asked, following me.  
>"Yep."<br>"Well, what am I supposed to call you? Ant-won?"  
>"No… If you want to call me anything else other than my real name, you call me Tawni." I told him, pouring milk into my bowl of Apple Jacks. Cody was starting to make it pretty clear that he didn't want to be here just as much as I didn't want him here.<p>

•Cody•

Antoinette started walking to the tv room and I followed her, not knowing what else to do.  
>"Why are you following me?" Tawni turned around and asked, as her bright blue green eyes stared into mine.<br>"What else am I supposed to do?" I asked. "I don't know my way around here."  
>"Fix yourself some breakfast. Catch up on your sleep. Something."<br>"You're going to have to show me to a bed." I said, smirking as soon as she turned to look at me. Tawni put her bowl of cereal down and got up. Before walking by me, she stopped at my side and whispered in my ear.  
>"Don't expect me to stay." She walked past me and I followed her to her guest room. "Sleep here. Have a nice nap, blah blah blah, whatever." I chuckled at her stubbornness as she closed the door, leaving me to sleep in peace.<p> 


	2. I Find Myself Pretty Hilarious

Pt 2: I Find Myself Pretty Hilarious

•Antoinette•

With Cody sleeping upstairs and no one else to bother me, I was finally happy. I watched an hour or so of tv before my phone rang.  
>"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.<br>"Honey, it's Mom. Is everything ok over there?"  
>"Yeah, everything is fine."<br>"Are you and Cody getting along?"  
>'No, he's a pervert.' I thought. "We haven't really talked yet, mom." I lied. "He's upstairs sleeping in the guest room."<br>"Oh, well, when he wakes up, tell him that Angie and I are going shopping. We'll be home around 4." 4 hours of shopping? That lady is crazy. I let out a sigh. I didn't want to be home alone with that moron for 4 more hours.  
>"Will do." I promised. "Talk to you later." As if me hanging up the phone was his cue, Cody yelled from upstairs.<br>"Taaawwwwniiiiiiii!" I rolled my eyes.  
>"What?" I yelled back. He wasn't worth getting up for.<br>"C'mere." He said.  
>"Ugh." I got up and walked up to the guest room. "What?" I asked, leaning on the side of the doorway. Cody patted the bed.<br>"Come, sit."  
>"I'm good."<br>"Suit yourself."  
>"What do you want?"<br>"I don't think you'll like the answer to that question."  
>"Whatever. Our Mom's are going out shopping. They'll be home in a few hours." I told him, as I said I would.<br>"Oh." He said, crawling to the end of the bed. "Well, more time for us to be alone." Cody walked over to me until our faces were an inch away.

•Cody•

"Simpson, what the fuck do you want from me?" Tawni asked. Her voice sounded demanding.  
>"Oh, I dunno… A few things. Your lips. Maybe your virginity." I said teasingly.<br>"Haha, very funny." Antoinette mocked. I put my hand on the wall next to her, making me tower over her.  
>"Yeah, I find myself pretty hilarious." I said.<br>"Cody Robert Simpson, don't ever think you're ever going to trick me into going into the same bed as you. Because I think we both know I'm not that stupid." Tawni turned away, her long slightly wavy blonde hair falling over her shoulder. I had to admit, she was pretty. But, with an attitude like that, nothing would ever happen between us.  
>I followed her downstairs and into the living room, where I found her curled up in a chair on her laptop. I sat down on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table.<br>"Tawni, could you go make me a sandwich?" I asked. She looked at me, looking slightly annoyed and slightly disgusted.  
>"Your legs aren't broken, Simpson, go make your own freaking sandwich." I smirked, got up, and headed to the kitchen. I found the bread, the turkey and the tomato, but I couldn't find the mustard…<br>"Tawni, where's the mustard?" I asked.  
>"Refrigerator. On the door, second shelf." She answered. I looked where she had told me, and sure enough, the mustard was there. Then, I got an idea…<p>

•Antoinette•

"Is this it?" I heard Cody's voice behind me. All of a sudden, I felt this gooey liquid falling on top of my head.  
>Mustard.<br>I threw my laptop on the couch, making sure mustard didn't get on it. It stopped pouring on my head, but I could still feel it matted in my hair.  
>"Cody. Simpson. You are so. Dead." I jumped up from the chair and chased him around the house before he ran into the backyard. I ran as fast as I could, finally tackling him to the ground covered in grass. I rolled him over and sat on his stomach, making sure he couldn't escape.<br>"You got me." Cody said and smiled.  
>"Yes, I did." I said. "Ugh, I smell horrible."<br>"You smell pretty good to me." Cody said.  
>"Oh, really?" I leaned closer to him. "How about now?"<br>Cody put his hands on my legs. "You smell delicious."  
>I leaned in even closer. Our noses were almost touching. "Now?"<br>"Of course."  
>I leaned in and kissed him. "I bet I smell irresistible now." I said when I broke the kiss. His eyes were wide in shock. I got off of him, walked into the house and upstairs to take a shower. And THAT is why you don't mess with Antoinette Davis.<p> 


	3. Hmm Should I Stay?

Pt 3: Hmm… Should I stay?

•Cody•

Antoinette left me laying in the grass as she walked into the house, probably to go take a shower. I propped myself up on my elbows, thinking about what had just happened. Tawni had just kissed me… Or at least, that's what I thought had happened… No, it definitely just happened. There wasn't any feeling behind the kiss, I could tell. I had kissed her back, too. I don't know why, but I did. So, she's good looking and a great kisser… But I couldn't be falling for her, I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself. I walked into the house and into the downstairs bathroom. I could see in the mirror that some mustard had gotten on me, too, so I hopped into the shower and turned it on. I made the water as hot as I could handle and after a few minutes, I heard a call from upstairs.  
>"SIMPSON, STOP HOGGING THE HOT WATER." It was Tawni.<br>"MAKE ME." I yelled back. She didn't answer. Of course, she didn't wanna mess with me while I'm in the shower. I was rinsing my hair, when all of a sudden, the water went cold. I turned around to see a hand in the shower, turning the knob and making it cold.  
>"GOD DAMMIT ANTOINETTE." I yelled. I heard her running up the stairs.<br>"Cold water is better for your hair!" She yelled. I turned the knob again making it warmer, but not as hot as before. She might have won this round, but it was not over.

•Antoinette•

Cody. Robert. Simpson.  
>So. Freakin'. Annoying.<br>I finished washing my hair for the fourth time and turned the shower off. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room, finding Cody sitting on my bed.  
>"Cody, out, I need to change." I said.<br>"Hmm… Should I stay?" Cody asked himself. I rolled my eyes.  
>"No. Out." I pointed to the door. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him off of the bed, but he was too strong. He pulled me onto the bed and I landed on top of him. I held my towel, making sure it wouldn't fall off.<br>"You just want me on top of you again." I said, smirking.  
>"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true." He said.<br>"Busted." I whispered in his ear. I got off of him and pointed to the door.  
>"Now, out, you pervert." He got off of the bed and walked out of room. I slammed the door behind him and changed into sweats and a tee shirt. I dried my hair the best I could with my towel, brushed it out, and put it into a messy bun. I walked downstairs, grabbed my laptop and went to the tv room, where I saw Cody watching Shake It Up. Of course.<br>"Miss your girlfriend?" I asked. I sat down at the other end of the couch and opened up Facebook.  
>"She's not my girlfriend." Cody mumbled. He was obviously tired of all the Cody and Bella talk. He scooted closer to me and looked over my shoulder. "Who ya chatting?" He asked.<br>"My boyfriend."

•Cody•

"Your… Boyfriend?"  
>"Yep."<br>"You have a boyfriend?"  
>"Didn't I just say that?" Tawni said, looking at me with one eyebrow raised.<br>"But… You kissed me…" I reminded her.  
>"It didn't mean anything…" Tawni said slowly.<br>"I know." I said. Tawni just nodded. "So, what's his name?"  
>"Brandon."<br>"Oh. Well, that's cool, then." I said. I went back to the other side of the couch and started flipping channels on the tv. She had a boyfriend… Was that jealousy I felt? It couldn't be… No, I wouldn't let it be. I couldn't like Tawni, I just couldn't.  
>But… I did.<p> 


	4. I'm Not That Sex Crazed

•Antoinette•

Cody was silent, just watching the tv for next hour. It wasn't really awkward, seeing as we were each doing our own things. I heard the door open and close. Mine and Cody's moms had just got home. I set my laptop down and went to them, seeing if they needed help with anything.  
>"Hey, honey! Could you put Autumn in her crib, please?" My mom asked. I took my sleeping sister, went upstairs and laid her down in her crib, throwing her special blanket on top of her. I hurried back downstairs and grabbed a snack. I had been starving ever since Simpson poured the mustard on my head.<br>"So, how did you get along with Cody?" My mom asked. I had half a mind to yell about everything that happened, but knowing I would get in trouble, I stopped myself from doing so.  
>"Fine." I replied.<br>"Just fine?" My mom asked.  
>"Mom, we got along." I lied.<br>"Great!" Angie said. "Now, could you please get him? It's time for us to leave."  
>Finally.<br>I went back into the tv room and stood in the doorway, crossing my arms.  
>"Simpson, you're leaving." I said. He looked at me and got up. He walked over to me, but didn't go past me. "What?" I asked.<br>"No hug?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "C'mon." he urged.  
>"If I do, will you leave?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him a quick hug. He smiled and walked past me.<p>

•Cody•

I walked to the front door where I found my mom. She said bye to Christie and opened the door, but before I shut it, I yelled back into the house.  
>"Bye, Davis!"<br>"Goodbye Simpson." She called back. I smirked, shutting the door.  
>"So, do you like Antoinette?" My mom asked. I had a mini heart attack, even though I knew what she meant.<br>"We got along fine." I answered. We drove back to the hotel, which really only took a minute. As soon as we got to our room, I jumped onto my be and flipped the tv on. True Life was on MTV and I settled for that. I thought about what had happened during the day, not really focusing on the tv. The mustard, the kiss. Her boyfriend. I was definitely jealous, although I didn't really want to be. I couldn't get her out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. How could it be that I've only known of her existence for one day, yet it seemed like I had liked her for months. I tried to stop myself from thinking by watching a basketball game. It worked until I fell asleep…

I woke up to my mom's alarm clock. It was 8 in the morning. Usually, I would've wanted to go back to sleep, but not today. I had a dream about Tawni. You know, how in Deathly Hallows Part 1 Ron opened up the horcrux necklace and an imaginary Harry and Hermione were talking to him and then they started making out and they were naked? Well, it was kinda like that… Except we had clothes on. I'm not that sex crazed. I tried to shake the dream out of my head, hoping it would be one of those dreams you slowly forgot.  
>"Cody, are you awake?" My mom asked from her bed.<br>"Yeah, mom." I answered.  
>"Good, cause I have something to tell you…"<p>

•Antoinette•

"WHAT?" I yelled. My mom had just told me that Cody had to stay in our guest room for the rest of the summer. "WHY?"  
>"Honey, while we were out shopping, Angie got a call from her boss. She needs to go work in New York for the rest of the summer, so I offered to keep Cody here until she was able to bring him home."<br>I let out a small groan.  
>"I thought you guys got along!" My mom said.<br>"Yeah, we got along, that doesn't mean that I want him 24/7."  
>"Well, I'm doing a favor for a friend." My mom said. "Now, get dressed. They're coming in a half an hour." I ran up stairs and threw a t-shirt and cuffed shorts on. I side French-braided my hair and lied down in my bed staring at the ceiling. Cody Robert Simpson was going to be living here for more than two months. Well, that's just fantastic.<p> 


	5. Can't Help It If I Think You're Too Hot

Pt 5: I Can't Help It If I Think You're Too Hot For Me

•Antoinette•

I watched That 70's Show until I heard the doorbell ring. I was just as excited as I was when he had first arrived yesterday. And by that, I meant I had to force myself out of bed to go answer the door. My mom was in the shower. I slowly walked downstairs. Before I opened the door, I put on my happy face.

"Hello!" I said opening the door.

"Hello, Antoinette!" Angie said, stepping into the house.

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's in the shower." I answered.

"Oh, ok, well, could you help us get Cody's stuff out of the car?"

"Sure…" I walked out of the house and out to their car. I took a suitcase and a duffel bag, brought them upstairs and set them in the guest room. Cody and Angie were close behind me.

"Well, tell your mom I am sorry I can't stay longer. My flight leaves in an hour!" Angie told me. She turned to Cody. "You behave, ok?" she kissed him on the head. "Goodbye, honey."

"Bye mum." Cody said. I giggled and started to walk out of the room before he grabbed my arm.

"At least help your new house mate unpack." he said.

•Cody•

Tawni rolled her eyes. I smiled, hoping she would give in. She turned around and grabbed one of my suitcases and I did the same.

"God, this is heavy." she complained. She set it down on the floor and sat next to it. She unzipped it, opened it, and stared at what was inside it. "This is full of shoes." She said, pointing out the obvious.

"Why, yes it is. Thank you, captain obvious." I said, laughing.

"You have more shoes than I do!" she exclaimed. I shrugged.

"I guess I have a problem." I joked.

"That's not the only one." she said under her breath.

"Hurtful!" I said sarcastically. She made a face that said, "oh crap, he heard me." and started lining my shoes up on the floor of the closet. I grabbed all my shirts out of another suitcase and started hanging them up.

"Hey, look, you're on your knees in front of me." I said. I had the sickest mind. Tawni froze. She look up at me with a disgusted face.

"You disgust me, Simpson." she said. I loved making her mad. It was entertaining. She got up after putting the last pair of shoes on the ground. I started quietly singing a song while I finished hanging up the shirts.

"Are you singing a Jesse McCartney song?" Tawni asked. This time, it was my turn to freeze. "Busted."

"Hey, I can't help it if I think you're too hot for me."

"Shake? Really? You are such a perv." She said, putting the last of my jackets on their hangers. "Whatever, I'm done." She started walking out the door until her mom walked in.

"I thought I heard talking coming from up here!" Christie said.

"Yeah, mom, we just finished unpacking his stuff." Tawni said. "Oh, and Angie couldn't stay. Her flight was taking off soon."

"Oh, ok. I'm going to the grocery store. Autumn is taking her nap. Cody, is there anything you need?" Christie asked

"Uh, cereal?" I said.

"Got it." She answered. "I'll be back in an hour and a half or so."

"Kay." Antoinette and I said simultaneously. When I heard Christie close the front door, I walked over to Tawni.

"What?" she asked, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"I just want to talk." I said.

"About…?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I just want to talk." I repeated.

"Uh, okay…" She walked downstairs and I followed her to the living room. She curled up on a chair and I sat on the couch.

"So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours." I said.

"Since when do you care about my boyfriend?"

'Since I started liking you.' I thought. "I dunno."

"Well, Uh, he's a little shorter than you… Black hair, green eyes."

"Have you guys kissed?"

"Yeah…"

"How long have you two been together?"

"How long have you been so nosy?" Antoinette snapped.

"Hey, I'm just curious!" I said. "You can ask me questions, too."

"Three months." She said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Are you looking for one?"

"I don't know… If I find someone I like, maybe." You.

"Ahh."

"Yeah."

•Antoinette•

"Well… I'm gonna go watch tv…" Cody said. He stood up and walked to the tv room. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. I opened up google chrome and the first thing I saw on yahoo was, "Cody Simpson seen locking lips with a secret gal pal?"

"No." I said. I must have said it pretty loudly, because Cody heard me and came into the room.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Look." I said, pointing to the screen. I looked at Cody. His eyes widened.

"Uh, that happened in your backyard… How could someone have seen us?" Cody said.

"I have no clue, Cody, but I'm freaking out." I said. I was pretty much shaking in my chair.

"It'll be ok, Tawni." He put his hand on my arm. "At least there aren't any pictures. No one else but us knows it was you."

"The person who saw us knew it was me!" I cried. "What if they do have a picture? What if they're just not putting it on this website! Cody, I don't want Brandon to see it!" I felt a tear running down my cheek. What the hell was I doing? Crying in front of Simpson? Showing my weak side? I needed to stop. But I couldn't. I was too scared.

"Tawni, slow down. Take a deep breath." I did as I was told. "If you want to see if there are any pictures, just click on the link."

"I'm scared." I said.

"Okay… Then, I'll do it for you." Cody put his hands over mine, guided my hand on the mouse over to the link and clicked on it. I closed my eyes before the page loaded.

"Open your eyes, Tawni, there aren't any pictures." I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the page. He was right, there weren't any traces of a picture. Just a short story about how Cody was kissing a cute blonde and it "seemed serious". I let out a sigh of relief. Cody wiped the tears from under my eyes with his finger. I smiled a little.

"Wanna come watch tv with me?" Cody asked. I nodded, put my laptop down, and followed him to the tv room. I sat next to him on the couch and we watched the last half of Family Guy. I put my head on his shoulder. He played with my hair. Maybe he wasn't so bad afterall.

—-

By the way, Shake is a song by Jesse McCartney. It's good.. But perverted. Especially the music video. Ahaahaha


	6. Your Mom Loved Him

Pt 6: Your Mom Loved Him.

•Cody•

We watched tv for about a half an hour, her head on my shoulder, her hair in my hands. Until we heard the door open. She quickly got up and sat on the chair next to the couch.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked.<br>"My mom knows about Brandon… I don't want her to think I'm cheating on him." She explained.  
>"You kind of already did…" I said, regretting it as soon as the words came out of my mouth. I slapped my hand over my mouth.<br>"Cody Robert Simpson, shut your mouth." She snapped. Christie walked into the room.  
>"Hey guys, could you help me with the groceries?" She asked. We got up and followed her out to the car, grabbing bags of food and put them on the counter in the kitchen.<br>"How's Autumn doing?" Christie asked.  
>"She's still sleeping." Tawni replied.<br>"Good." Christie said. "Thank you!" She said, when we were done putting the groceries away. We went back into the tv room and watched tv.  
>"Do you like That 70's Show?" Antoinette asked me.<br>"I've never seen it." I said.  
>"Well, you're going to." she flipped to the show she was talking about. It was funny, I'll give her that, but it wasn't my favorite show.<p>

•Antoinette•  
>[skipping to night time]<p>

"I'm tired… See you in the morning, Simpson." I said, getting up from the chair.  
>"G'night." Cody said. I went up stairs, changed in to my pajamas, turned off the light and crawled into bed. I was almost asleep when I heard my door open. I slowly sat up, trying to figure out who was in my room.<br>"Simpson?" I asked.  
>"Sorry, did I wake you up?"<br>"No, no." I said. "Come in."  
>"I was actually just going to bed." He said. "I just have one more question."<br>"Shoot." I said. There was an awkward pause before I heard Cody's voice in the darkness.  
>"Do you love Brandon?" He asked. There was another awkward pause.<br>"You know what, Cody? I'm don't know." I answered.  
>"Ok." Cody said. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Antoinette."<br>"Goodnight."

The next few weeks went by pretty fast. Sometimes we would just watch tv. Sometimes we would switch off the laptop. Sometimes I would leave Cody alone watching tv or on the laptop to go meet Brandon at the park or the movies. Everything was normal. It had been three weeks since Cody had moved in. Only five more till he went back to LA.  
>"Tawni, Cody, I'm going out on a date with Matthew." My mom said. Matthew was her newest boyfriend. My dad had died right after Autumn was born, due to a car crash. "I won't be back till late. Maybe around 11:00, is that ok?"<br>"Yeah, mom, that's fine. We'll just order a pizza or something." I said flatly.  
>"Ok, well, Autumn is sleeping, so don't make a bunch of noise or anything." My mom said.<br>"What do you mean by that?" I asked. I sounded somewhat guilty. My mom looked at me with a weird expression on her face.  
>"Just don't play music or the tv too loud…" she answered.<br>"Oh, ok."  
>"See you tonight, honey. You, too, Cody." My mom left the room and we stayed silent until the door closed as always.<br>"Who's Matthew?" Cody asked.  
>"My mom's boyfriend."<br>"What happened to your dad?"  
>"He's… not with us anymore…"<p>

•Cody•

My eyes grew wide.  
>"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said.<br>"It's ok, really." Tawni said. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
>"Apparently it isn't." I said. She broke down and started crying. She got up and ran upstairs to her room. I followed her and found her face down on her bed, sobbing. I sat next to her on her bed and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Shh, shh."<br>She sat up and looked me in the eyes. It reminded me of the first day we met, when she hated me.  
>"I miss him, Cody." She said softly.<br>"I know you do, love." I said. I hugged her and she cried into my chest.  
>"I don't understand how my mom can start dating so soon!" She exclaimed. "It's like he never existed to her."<br>"Of course he existed to her. Your mom loved him. She just wants what's best for you and Autumn. She wants Autumn to have a father figure in her life." I said.  
>"I guess…" She said.<br>"If you don't mind me asking… How did he die?" I asked.  
>"Car crash. On the way to work."<br>"Was anyone else in the car with him?"  
>"No."<br>"Mmm." I lied down and she lied down with me, her head on my chest, my arm around her. We turned on the tv and watched it until she fell asleep. I looked down at her and smiled. I kissed her on her forehead and slowly got off of her bed, trying not to wake her up. I turned off the light, but before I went out of the room, I looked at her again.  
>"Goodnight, love." I whispered, walking out of her room and closing the door behind me.<p> 


	7. She Is Crazy About You

•Antoinette•

I woke up to my tv and I looked over at my clock. It was 7 in the morning. I remembered everything about last night but I couldn't believe that I had poured everything out like that, especially to Simpson. Sure, we got along more ever since we found out that someone had saw us kissing, but we didn't tell each other everything. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and changed into more comfortable clothes. When I went downstairs to get breakfast, Cody was already sitting at the table, eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Good morning, Antoinette." He said.

"Morning, Cody." I responded, getting a bagel out of the refrigerator and putting it in the toaster.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm better." I answered, leaning up against the kitchen counter. "What are you doing up so early?" He shrugged.

"I'm used to it." Cody answered. "What about you? You usually aren't up until 9 or 10."

"The tv woke me up and I couldn't fall back asleep." I took the bagel out of the toaster when it popped out and started putting butter on it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have turned that off when I left." Cody apologized.

"No, it's ok!" I said and smiled. I sprinkled cinnamon sugar on each side of the bagel and sat down next to Cody. "Thank you, by the way. For last night."

"Of course." He said. "I'm always here for you, ok?" I smiled.

"Thanks." I said again. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence and watched a few hours of tv before my mom came in and announced that she was spending the day with Matthew.

"I just put Autumn down for her nap. I'll be back around six."

"Kay, mom." I said. I heard my mom's high heels click-clacking on the floor with each of her steps, open the door and shut it behind her.

•Cody•

After a few minutes, Tawni turned to me.

"Do you want ice cream?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." I answered.

"Okay, cause I'm craving it." She said, getting up. "I'll go walk over to the Cold Stone down the street."

"I'll come with you." I offered. "I can't let you go alone."

"No, Cody, it's ok, I do this all the time." She argued. "Plus, I don't want you to get bombed with questions by the paparazzi. Or the paparazzi taking pictures of us and then putting them in magazines. Don't need Brandon seeing that."

"Ok, ok." I gave in. "Could you get me some vanilla, then?"

"Toppings?"

"No, thanks."

"Got it. I'll be back in 15 minutes." She said, going out the door. A few minutes later, the home phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Hi, this is Emily, is Antoinette there?" the girl asked.

"Oh, no, she stepped out for a few minutes." I said. "Could I take a message?"

"Who is this?" Emily asked. I panicked. I couldn't say I was Cody Simpson...

"Oh, I'm Gabriel. Antoinette's cousin." I quickly said.

"Oh." Emily said. "Well, then, you know about Brandon and her, right?"

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Well, um, I called to tell her something about Brandon... But, I guess she would take it better from a family member than a friend." Emily said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Um, well, I saw Brandon with another girl..." My eyes went wide and a stood up in shock.

"What? They weren't doing anything, right?" I asked.

"Um, I saw them kiss a few times... And then about a half an hour later, I saw them making out..."

"That guy is dead." I said under my breath. "I'll make sure to tell Tawni. Thanks for calling." I hung up before Emily had the chance say bye. I was mad. And sad. Mad at Brandon and sad for Tawni. Why would anyone cheat on Antoinette? She was... amazing. I waited on the couch for her to come back. After about 10 minutes, I heard the door open.

"Simpson! I'm back with ICE CREAAAAM!" Tawni closed the door behind her and walked into the tv room, smiling. I bit the inside of my cheek and got up. I took the two ice creams from her hands and put them in the freezer.

"I was gonna eat that..." She said. "What's going on, Cody?"

"Sit down, love." I said.

"What's going on?" She repeated with more authority in her voice.

"Your friend, Emily, called."

"You didn't say you were Cody Simpson, right?"

"No, I said I was your cousin, Gabriel." I told her.

"Good, cause she is crazy about you!" She laughed. I smiled, then shook the thought out my head.

"Anyway, she called because she saw Brandon..." I started.

"And...?"

"He was cheating on you, love."

•Antoinette•

"Haha, very funny." I said. He HAD be joking.

"It's not a joke, Tawni." He said with a serious voice.

"No. Then, you're lying." I said. I stood up. "You liked me from day one! You just want me and Brandon to break up so you can have me to yourself!"

"Antoinette, I'm going to be completely honest with you right now." Cody said, sitting me back down. "I have liked you since I met you. But I want you to be happy. I would never do something like that to you."

"Then, why are you?!" I yelled and stood back up.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Cody stood up, too. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Yeah, you sure are!" I said and stormed away. "And don't follow me!" I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed. I grabbed my diary out from under my mattress. I flipped it to my last entry and read the last sentence out loud, but not loud enough so Cody could hear me.

"'Maybe Cody isn't so bad after all.'" I mimicked my own voice. "Bull. Shit." I wrote a new entry on the next page.

"Dear diary,

I don't know how I could ever trust Cody. All he wanted was to break Brandon and I up. He wanted me all to himself. He's probably just another sex crazed teenager. And I poured my heart out about my dad to him. I can't believe him. I trusted him. How can I live with him for another month? I can't wait until he leaves.

Love,

Antoinette."

I shut my diary and shoved it back under my mattress. I was pissed. Super pissed. I turned my tv on and watched Made on MTV. I felt my phone vibrate and I checked to see who it was. Brandon.

"Meet me at the park at 4. xoxo"

"See you then 3" I texted back. I didn't care what Cody said. He was lying, anyway.


	8. Don't Cry Your Heart Out

•Cody•

I looked over at the clock. 3:45. Tawni had been upstairs for 2 hours. I didn't understand why she thought I was lying. Denial, probably. I finally heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm going to the park." Tawni told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"To meet Brandon there."

"He's cheating on you, Antoinette!" I said.

"He is not!"

"He is!" I yelled.

"Cody! Quiet, Autumn is sleeping!"

"Tawni, you have to believe me." I said in a calmer voice. "Brandon is cheating on you." Tawni looked at her phone.

"I have to go." She said and walked out the door. I let out a sigh. She was just as stubborn as she was the first day I met her.

•Antoinette•

I slung my bag over my shoulder. I was still super pissed at Cody. I wish he would just leave already. I walked to the park which took about 10 minutes. I found Brandon sitting on a bench, scrolling through something on his iPod.

"Hi!" I said, smiling as I walked over to him. I leaned in to kiss him before I sat down but he turned away. "Is everything ok?" I sat down next to him.

"What is this?" Brandon asked. He was holding up a piece of paper.

"That, my love, is a piece of paper." I said. He looked down at it and turned it over. There was a picture on it… Of Cody and I. Kissing. I grabbed the paper and looked at it closely. "Brandon, I can explain!" I said, stuffing the picture in my bag.

"You don't need to." Brandon said. "You cheated on me, Tawni. We're through." He stood up and started walking away before I grabbed his arm.

"Brandon, wait." I said. He turned around. "Did you cheat on me, too?" I asked.

"Well, since we aren't together any more, I guess I can say I did. Last night. With Lauren." He said, smirking. The smirk reminded me of Cody. I stood up and slapped Brandon.

"Fuck you, Brandon Taylor." I said and ran away. As I was running, Cody's voice came into my mind. "I'll always be here for you." He had said. I ran until I got home. I unlocked the door and slammed the door behind me. I ran to the tv room, tears running down my cheeks.

"Cody?" I asked. He looked at me and his expression softened.

"Tawni, what happened?" He asked.

"You were right." I said.

•Cody•

"Oh, Tawni, I'm sorry." I said, hugging her while she cried into my chest.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." She said. I broke the hug and took her hand, leading her to the couch. I sat down and put her on my lap.

"It's ok, love." I said. She put her head on my shoulder, still crying.

"That's not the only thing… Hand me my bag?" She said. I did as I was asked and she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked at the picture on the paper. It was a picture of her and I kissing.

"Aw, shit." I said. "So, what happened exactly?"

"Well, he showed me the picture and said I was cheating on him. Then I asked him if he had cheated on me and he confessed. He cheated on me with the school slut." She explained in between sniffles.

"Aw, I'm sorry, hun." I said.

"Then I slapped him and cursed at him." She said, laughing a little. I laughed along with her.

"That's my girl." I said, rubbing her back.

"I just can't believe he cheated on me…" She whispered and started crying again. I took a deep breath.

"I'm back to put the sunshine in your mind, cause I don't like the way he's got you raining all the time. Put away your troubles by leaving him behind, so everytime you look up, clear blue sky." I sang. She slowly started calming down throughout the whole song. "Girl, don't you cry your heart out… Cause I'm the one who's here for you, no doubt, so don't you cry your heart out." I finished. She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous, sparkling aqua. She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, of course. There was feeling in the kiss. I could feel it. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes again.

"Thank you so much." she said. "For everything."

"Of course." I said. "So, are we, like, together now?"

"Do you want to be?"

"I'm only here for another month." She shrugged.

"We can make it work." She said and smiled. I smiled back, and kissed her.

"How about that ice cream?" I suggested.

"How about I go wake up Autumn and then we get the ice cream." She said. Tawni got off of my lap and went up stairs, coming back with Autumn in her arms.

"Cody!" Autumn said when she saw me. Antoinette put her on the floor and went to go get the ice cream. She handed me my cup and lied down on the couch, putting her crossed legs on my lap. We watched Autumn play with her toys while we ate our ice cream. Tawni had gotten chocolate ice cream with cookie dough mixed in. She took a spoonful and held it toward my mouth. I ate what was on the spoon and fed her a bite of mine.

"Eh, kinda plain." She said, smiling.

"You're crazy, woman." I joked.

"You know, you're gonna get bombed by the paparazzi because of that picture." She said.

"I know." I answered.

"What are you gonna say?"

"Can I say that I was kissing my beautiful girlfriend?" Tawni smiled.

"Sure." She said. I smiled back.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked.

"What?"

"Remember the first day we met, you said I would never trick you into the same bed as me?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, laughing.

"Well, we were in the same bed last night." I said and winked. Tawni dropped her jaw.

"Cody!" She said, hitting me and laughing. I laughed along, grabbed her arm and pulled her up to give her a kiss.

"Ew!" Autumn shrieked. We laughed even more. I was finally with Antoinette. And I loved her.


	9. Not For A Pop Sar

•Antoinette•

The next month was amazing. I was with Cody every second of the day. I didn't want him to leave. But, we both knew that the day would come eventually. When it was time to for Cody to board the plane, I was almost in tears.

"Remember to skype me everyday." He said. I nodded.

"Don't forget about me." I said.

"That could never happen." He promised. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I said. He turned around and headed toward the plane. That's when I started crying. I was frozen, I couldn't move. My first love was leaving me. I ran towards him.

"Cody!" I said, grabbing his arm, turning him around and kissing him. I combed my fingers through his hair as he grabbed my waist, dropping his luggage. We broke the kiss together and smiled. I hugged him. "I'm going to miss you so much." I told him.

"I know, love. But I'm gonna miss you more." He replied. I smiled.

"Skype me as soon as you can. I don't care if you're tired, Skype me. I'll be on all day. I'm not going to sleep until I know you got home safe."

"Hun, it's a 15 hour flight, I'm not going to be home until it's 4 in the morning here." He told me.

"I don't care. You better skype me." He laughed.

"Okay." He said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said. We kissed for a few seconds before we both turned away and went our separate ways.

•Cody•

It had been almost a year since I had seen Antoinette. Well, in person. We skyped at least twice a week. I logged into Skype on my iPhone and checked to see if Tawni was on. Sure enough, she was. I video called her and she answered right away.

"Hey, babe." She said, smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

"Hey." I said and smiled back.

"HI TAWNI!" Alli yelled from the back seat. She was right behind me, so I positioned the camera so both of us were in the shot. Alli waved and Tawni waved back.

"Hey, Alli." She said. "How are you guys? On the road?"

"I guess you could say that…"

•Antoinette•

Cody and I chatted on Skype for about a half an hour before he looked out his window.

"You at where you need to be?" I asked. Cody smiled, still looking out his window. He looked back at me, still smiling.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ok, well, I'll talk to you later, love." I said.

"Bye." He said and blew a kiss through the camera. I did the same and ended the call. I closed my laptop and all of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door. I turned the knob and opened it.

Cody.

"Oh my gosh!" I practically yelled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around. He kissed me before putting me down. It felt so good to feel his lips against mine again. "I missed you so much." I said, looking into his gorgeous aqua hazel eyes.

"I missed you, too." He said, tucking a piece of my wavy blond hair behind my ear.

"Okay, enough with all the lovey dovey stuff." I heard a girl say. Alli. "Hello, Tawni." She smiled and hugged me.

"Alli!" I said and hugged her back. "First time seeing you in person!"

"I know! We should go shopping!" We all laughed and Cody rolled his eyes.

"If we're going shopping, you're coming with us." I said to Cody. He let out a small groan. I giggled and kissed him.

"By the way, I have a surprise for you, Tawni." My mom said from upstairs, carrying Autumn. "We're moving." My eyes grew wide.

"To where?" I asked.

"LA." My mom answered, smiling. I turned to Cody and saw him smiling at me.

"That's… That's fantastic!" I said.

"You're moving into the house right across the street from me." Cody said.

"That's even better!" I cried. "But, mom, what about Matthew?"

"Eh, he dumped me." She said. "I never really liked him. He was rich." She laughed.

"Oh my god, mom." I said. "Even if we're moving right across the street from Cody, I'm going to miss it here."

"We'll vacation here every summer." Cody said.

"Cody, that's way too expensive."

"Not for a pop star." He said, smiling. I smiled back. Everything was going to be wonderful. I was moving across the street from my amazing boyfriend. LA would probably be awesome. Life was good. I looked at Cody.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_THE END._

_i hope you guys liked it(:_


End file.
